


The Mystic's Kiss

by ravenhearst831



Series: The Raven and the heartstrings collection [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhearst831/pseuds/ravenhearst831
Summary: What happens when someone walks out of your life that was once so important and turns into a monster of a person in the end. That's the story of my love life, my name is Alison and I'm the younger sister of Raven Nightshade but there is something that my sister has in her plans for me that even I don't know. My sis knows that I like a certain guitarist and violinist in a band called black veil brides, his name is Jinxx and I don't know what my big sis has planned for me but I'm anxious to find out. Come and join me as I find out if there is a real thing called true love.





	1. Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Omega_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Omega_Alex/gifts).

**_*Jinxx's point of view*_**  
It's six o clock in the morning and I'm laying in my bed and i cant sleep for shit, last night has got to have been the worse night of my life. I woke up yesterday morning to find a note from Sammy saying its over Jinxx and i hope you made the right choice. I look around the room to find every thing of Sam's gone and all that's left is my stuff and feel like shit to be honest. I knew i shouldn't have gone out the night before and followed her only to find my gut instincts to be true she was cheating on me. God damn I'm such a fucking fool how could I be so stupid. It hasn't even been two months since we got married and she is cheating on me. She said she loved me and that i was her everything what the fuck did i do?   
I roll over in the bed and pull the covers over my head as the alarm clock on my phone goes off on the dresser and i reach out and make a grab for the phone only to reach over too far and fall out of the bed and onto the cold hard wood floor and freeze my self from the cold shock of it touching my skin. I think to myself today is gonna suck balls like yesterday did just my fucking luck welcome to Los Angeles Jinxx you got fucked over dude and this isn't the first time that this has happened. i think to myself as i sit up and grab my Iphone and turn off the alarm, i wish i had someone who loved me for me and not just because I'm a rock star and have a lot of money and fame.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in darkness we are shown the light when the odds are stacked against us one thing holds true and its called true love and it will always prevail.

_**Alison's POV:** _  
_ Waking up in the still semi dark night I roll over and look out my window to the street below and wish that I really could find that one person to make me always smile.__ I have dreamed about this my entire life and I just wish it come eventually. Today is my twenty first birthday and I have tickets to my favorite band's show thanks to my sister Raven. She knows me better than I even know myself at times and she knows how to cheer me up after a long day at university. _

  
_ Black Veil Brides is playing at the O2 arena and she has managed to get me back stage passes to the show. God what would I do with out her and Ashley Purdy. Ash is loyal to her till the end even when he knows he is being a rip old Jit to her from time to time. He still knows how to make her smile even when she wants to knock his lights out. Maybe today I'll find my prince I sure hope my prince may be my dream sweetheart Jinxx of black veil brides but you know now that I think about it there is no way in hell that he would ever pick me right._


End file.
